Rain
by Kaisuun
Summary: ok, this is my first G Gundam fic.....and its YAOI. read my lips; Y-A-O-I. i've never seen this couple, & i like it....


This is OOC, I think...Note, this is yaoi...repeat, Y-A-O-I. That means boys like boys like that. If u have a problem with that, well...ur rude and...DON'T READ THIS STORY. Thank you.  
  
--Touma  
  
(G Gundam does not belong to me. Don't sue.)  
  
  
  
Rain  
  
  
  
  
  
Harsh, cold rain fell from the sky, soaking the ragged figure stumbling along the soggy streets. Passers-by gave him a disgusted look, moving around him so's not to touch his disorientated self. The figure didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he did not care. He was to far gone in his sorrow, drowning in a soul-storm just as he was drowning in an outside on-slot of wind and rain. His usually alert dark eyes were now dark and inattentive, fixed on the ground in front of him. Vainly he tried to brush his dripping wet black hair out of his vision, but soon gave up when the offending trends fell right back in place. His gloved hand braced on the wall as his all-ready-impaired vision went blurry, forcing him to stop his stumbling and hunch down. Slowly, as if by magic, everything seemed to disappear. The rain vanished and his vision became shaper then what it was before. He looked up and caught himself in a pair of deep brown eyes. He frowned.  
  
"What are you doing out here like this?"  
  
The sluggish words made his head spin harshly and he clutched at his dark head tightly, trying not to fall over. His hand slipped, his back hitting the wet building roughly, and he slid down. His gloved hands rested on his pulled-up knees, his head leaning back against the building. The rain was still gone, as if by magic.  
  
"Well, what are you doing out here?"  
  
His eyes snapped open glared at the body in front of him.  
  
"That doesn't concern you, Sai sici. Go away and leave me alone."  
  
The young Gundam Fighter tilted his head to the side and gave him a long, unreadable look.  
  
"What happened between you and Rain?"  
  
An enraged sound broke from his chapped lips and he lunged forward, his hand rapping around Sai sici's tanned neck. Angrily he glared deep into the surprised boy's eyes.  
  
"Don't...don't EVER say her name around me again...got that."  
  
Sai sici nodded, still to scared to verbally respond. His hand slipped from Sai sici's neck to his shoulder. The umbrella Sai sici had been holding fell uselessly to the ground, rolling behind him.  
  
"Please stop it. You're scaring me."  
  
Sai sici's voice was quite and quivering a bit. He gulped and fell to his knees, his arms sliding to lock around the teenager's waist. Pressing his face into Sai sici's stomach, he let a dry sob break from his mouth. Sai sici dropped in front of him, rapping his arms around his neck. His callused hands rubbed small circles on his back.  
  
"It's ok. I'm right here. No need to cry anymore."  
  
He sobbed louder, not seeing-- nor caring - about the stares he got from the other people passing by him and Sai sici.  
  
"Come on, its ok. No need to cry."  
  
He shook his head, tightening his grip on the smaller boy. Neither of them noticed the people that looked at them with disgust or disapproval. Either that or they didn't care. Sai sici blinked, not understanding why he was acting like this. Sai sici had never seen him act like this. Not ever-he was always the strong one. What could have shaken him up so badly?  
  
"What's wrong? Please, tell me what happened," Sai sici cried out, falling to his knees in front of him.  
  
He shook his head, his grip falling from Sai sici and going to himself, arms shaking despite his efforts to stop.  
  
"She..Rain..She used me. All this time, she was just using me. All this time..."  
  
His voice gained a far-away sound to it, as if he was telling a story but not really listening to what he was saying. Sai sici's eyes widened and his arms went right back up around him, giving him a tight hug.  
  
"I can't believe she would do that...I'm so sorry. I don't understand why she would want to hurt some one as nice and sweet as you."  
  
He looked up at Sai sici in surprise, clearly not expecting that to come from him. Sai sici blushed.  
  
"I.I'm sorry. I know you don't like me like that, but I just...can't help but still hope that one day you might...might look at me the same way you looked at Sis...I'm sorry."  
  
Sai sici lowered his head, wishing that he was anywhere else but where he currently was. Slowly, ever so slowly, he felt a hand gently lifting his head up.  
  
"I can learn to, Sai sici. I can learn to, if you'll give me a chance...Will you give me a chance, Sai-chan?"  
  
Sai sici's brown eyes widened. He felt tears slowly start to form and slip out of his brown orbs. Carefully, he leaned in and softly kissed the tears away. Sai sici's eyes closed tightly and he started to mummer something softly.  
  
"Yes..Yes, I'll give you a chance."  
  
Sai sici was pulled in to a tight hug, his own arms going around his new love's neck. Sighing softly, he rested his head on the others shoulder.  
  
"Thank you. If I act like an idiot at times, but I want you to know it's not because of you, ok? If I do something stupid, just tell me and I'll try not to do it again."  
  
Sai sici laughed quietly, nodding his head and wondering why he would think differently at the same time.  
  
"I will, I promise."  
  
"Good."  
  
He felt himself being lifted and placed on his feet. The rain stopped hitting him suddenly and he looked up to see him holding his umbrella over the two of them. Sai sici smiled up at him and rapped his hand with his others hand at his side. The two started making there way down the street back the way he had came.  
  
"I'm glade I ran into you, Sai sici...this might have never happened otherwise. But I wish it wouldn't have happened on such a rainy day. I miss the sun."  
  
Sai sici smiled, glancing at the sky to watch as the rain slowly started stopping, dying down to a light sprinkle. He didn't respond to his commit right away, content with watching the rain die away. Before Sai sici knew it, they were back at his place; it's stillness proving no one was here at the time. Sai sici gave one last look out at the sky as he shut the door, turning to face his other. He smiled. The other man blinked before softly smiling back at him. Sai sici took a step toward him and was grateful when the taller man bent down and gave him a long but soft kiss. Pulling back, Sai sici sighed again and blushed, tucking his head in his chest.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Domon. I rather like rainy days. The sun always comes back out brighter then before after a rainy day."  
  
Domon chuckled and nodded, even though Sai sici couldn't see him. Looking out at the window at the clouded sky, his eyes softened.  
  
"Yeah...I suppose you're right, Sai-chan. The sun always comes back."  
  
The two silently slipped up to Domon's room, falling asleep on his bed peacefully.  
  
Outside the sun broke free from the clouds and gave renewed life to the once dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, I know!!! There's no yaoi in G Gundam, but I DON'T CARE!!! I WAS *DIEING* FOR SOME YAOI IN IT AND I THINK THEY'D MAKE A CUTE COUPLE!!! So there!! So what if there aint no yaoi? I can dream, can't I?  
  
(readers give her a blank look)  
  
...can't I?  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...Fine, I'll do it anyways..messed up ppl... 


End file.
